


reunion

by apocrypha (rotate)



Category: Magi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bye, great ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotate/pseuds/apocrypha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>long lost love, i have found you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reunion

he is broken inside.

all of the trauma and war and loss of life of his loved ones and separation and everything that had happened on his miserable life built up into a giant mess. those four walls of the palace kept him in, left him alone to suffer. shaped him into the perfect and ideal prince. a machine. a fighter.

sometimes he wonders what would have happened if gyouken did not mess up his life. whether if this is all a dream. whether if he would forget all this in his next life.

most likely not.

he finds him in reim, doing what he does best- causing havoc.

he is floating above a bakery, laughing at the struggle of the baker. the baker is running back and forth, desperately trying to put out the great flame in his shop that the magi must have created.

there is a vine entangled in his hand, which is strange. who brings a root with them? he's holding onto it with a death grip, as if he would lose everything if he let go.

netsumegusa.

he seems to notice him from where get is floating. his eyes light up and his face is filled with one thing and nothing else- pure joy. after all those years they've been together, judar has never smiled like a psycho. he's never smiled about something other than killing and death. it's a rare occurrence, once in a blue moon. 

"hakuryuu?" he says, the smile plastered his face growing larger by the second.

tears begin falling even before they rush at each other, hands grasping each other's bodies, pulling each other into a deep embrace. judar's hands find his way to hakuryuu's face. he traces the scar on his eye, and then his happiness fades.

"hakuryuu," he mutters, arms trembling. he's shocked, upset, so many emotions flowing out at once. he detaches himself from the shorter male and steps back slowly, like he was unsure on how to react to this.

something is wrong.

hakuryuu furrows his eyebrows and cocks his head. "what is it judar?" 

"your rukh..."

_shit._

"it's white."


End file.
